


Experimentation

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, F/F, Roller Derby AU, Sex with Clothes On, a small mention of former abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: When Angelica experiments with her derby uniform, Maria can't help but reap the benefits.





	

“Why is it-” Angelica glanced up from her laptop to see Maria laid out on the couch, hiking up her shorts to reveal a large purple and yellow blotch- “That every bruise is nastier than the last.”

Personally, Angelica liked this phase of the bruising process. Where they hadn’t faded, but no longer ached constantly. Easy enough to dig her fingers in when she wanted the reminder and forget about them the rest of the time. “You’re the one who let yourself get pushed over the railing during practice.”

It’d been a nasty wipeout too. Being in lead position she hadn’t actually seen the initial impact. Instead, the cursing had let Angelica know to turn around just in time to see Maria’s legs in the air. Poor thing had been forced to sit on the bench for the rest of practice until the medic could determine that she didn’t get a concussion in the process.

“You’re the one who was wearing glittery pink booty shorts over your fishnets.” Maria rolled into a sitting position. “Can you blame me for getting a bit distracted, Miss Rosé?”

That had been a new outfit, hadn’t it? “Like you never switch up your look. I’ve been experimenting ever since Eliza made fun of me for the tutu.”

Sure, tutus weren’t the popular fashion anymore, but Angelica considered it part of her persona. She was practically a princess in the rink, almost untouchable. Not that the tutu was the first thing to go, no that honor went to her old tiara cover on her helmet. It’d been replaced last year in favor the team’s design. 

Add that to Eliza’s teasing and she’d decided to start fresh. Try to figure out something that fit her now, rather than years ago.

After all, when she’d started her hair had been past her shoulders. Angelica had still been trying to keep up her manicure, wore subtle natural makeup. It was how she’d gotten the teasing monicure of princess. For how dainty she could be when she wasn’t slamming into her teammates or opponents. 

Part of her wanted to be loud, like the rest of her teammates. To keep the parts of herself that she really liked, but try and give up some of the desire to perform for other’s pleasure. To be who her parents had always wanted her to be.

Over the summer she’d finally succumbed to the urge to do the big chop and recently she’d shaved what little bit had grown back from the sides. Much like participating in derby to begin with, it felt nice. Felt right. 

“Oo-” Maria brightened at the comment- “Experimenting, are we? Does that mean there’s more than sparkly shorts hidden in your trunk?”

“A few things.” To be honest, she didn’t want to admit just how many things she’d purchased over the last month. Angelica had wanted the ability to mix and match at her leisure, to explore all the options. The things that didn’t end up working, she’d find better homes for eventually. “Why? You planning on stealing my pants?”

Maria snorted. “As if my hips and thighs would fit. I might be able to steal a crop top, though, if you have any of those.”

“Only if you’re prepared for underboob.” Angelica grasped her chest, what little there was of it. “You seem to have a little bit more than I do over here.”

“Hmm.” Maria made a show of tapping her chin. “Don’t they always tell you not to compare apples and oranges. Or apples and cantaloupes, in this case.”

Physically they couldn’t have been further apart. Angelica’s waist tucked in, showing off the abs she’d earned over the past few years, but her chest and hips were slim. The perfect figure for ballet, she’d heard growing up- if it weren’t for her pesky height.

Maria, on the other hand, was packing. “Cantaloupes? Try watermelons.”

One evening, back when they were in Uni, Eliza’s then- boyfriend had joined them at Angelica’s apartment for a party. Back then, Maria hadn’t been so much girlfriend as roommate. Not that it’d stopped Angelica from admiring her form when a drunk Maria undid her bra and tossed it across the room to Alex when he asked just how big her tits were.

Alex’d promptly decided to use the bra as a hat, marveling at how huge it really was. Rubbed his cheek along the fabric of the cup, joking that Maria should let him feel the real deal.

How Eliza managed to date him for another year remained a mystery.

“Baby watermelons, at best.” Fine, Angelica would concede to that. “Don’t think you can distract me. You have something better than lingerie and you haven’t shown me yet? I’m offended.”

“I hardly think derby clothes are sexier than lingerie.” Though Angelica couldn’t exactly deny that a lot of their outfits were pretty hot. “What do you want me to do? Put on a fashion show?”

Maria’s nod sealed the deal. As ridiculous as she thought her girlfriend was being, well, how could Angelica deny her? Closed out of the email she’d been trying to write and placed her laptop on the floor. “How do you want to do this? You stay in here and I change in the bedroom, or you in the bedroom and me in the bathroom?”

There was a brief protest over how silly Maria thought not changing in front of her was, but the idea of the outfits being seen as a whole was important to Angelica. It wasn’t just pink sparkly booty shorts or a black skirt; it was the concept.

Eventually Maria got up as well, draping herself across the bed while Angelica dug through her trunk. Tucked a couple of outfits in her derby bag before disappearing into their bathroom.

First she pulled on a pair of black leggings, the ones with the pink stars on her knees that she’d felt the need to buy despite the fact that her pads would cover them up most of the time. Coupled it with a matching sports bra and a light pink tank top with a tiara across her chest.

It’d been the first one she bought. Still close enough to her original design to not be majorly risky. But playing it so safe also meant Maria raised an eyebrow, lazily clapping. “Come on, I know you have something dirtier than that.”

Angelica crossed her arms, feeling just a touch self-conscious. “If you want dirty, you’ll have to go through my gym bag.”

“How about this-” Maria rolled over onto her stomach, ankles crossed and in the air- “If you come out with something truly new, I’ll let you help me design my new outfit. We can be scandalous together.”

“Maria, if your derby outfit got any more scandalous the cops would pick you up for intent to sell.” 

Angelica might have been royalty on the rink, but Maria? Maria was the Black Widow. Had been since she helped the cops put away her ex-boyfriend. There was something there, but Angelica kept her nose out of it most of the time. James had been a con artist and a mean drunk and that was all Angelica needed to know.

But the moniker he’d slurred at Maria when he realized who’d turned him in? Well, it’d stuck and she didn’t have a single problem playing the role. Maria had her own bathroom drawer, filled with bright red lipsticks, some glittery, some not. Kept her nails short but painted. 

All accessories to go with what she wore when competing. Fishnets with holes, the skirt that almost showed a little too much. Before bouts she would hang out like that, wearing a bralette. Sometimes used her cleavage to get drinks at bars, get the sitch on other opponents. Of course, she wore a sports bra when actually skating, no need to let the girls pop out. 

Angelica’s little Black Widow, always ready to strike. 

“It’s not my fault that it’s too hot to wear pants when skating.” That was Maria’s favorite excuse, one, that when confronted, always ended with ‘well, I’m too hot to wear pants when skating.’ 

“Of course,” Angelica rested her hands on her hips. “Now, are you going to let me go change or do you want to talk about the temperature?”

Maria shooed her back into the bathroom, calling out once the door shut that Angelica better impress her this time.

So off the leggings went. Out came the fishnet stockings that Maria apparently liked so much. Angelica perched on the makeup counter to get them on, contemplating the remaining items in her bag.

Settled on the pink skirt she’d bought one evening, unaware of just how short it really was. The website would have been better off calling it decorative underwear and she turned around in the mirror to see the way the curve of fabric flush against one of her own bruises. 

Next, she shed the tank top and sports bra for the sparkling pink dance top in the bottom of the bag. Stared at her stomach in the mirror before grabbing the fishnet arm warmers Maria bought her when she first joined the team.

Resisted the urge to put on more, to cover up. After all, she wasn’t committing to wearing it during practice, just showing off for her girlfriend.

Her very impatient girlfriend, who whistled when she finally opened the bathroom door.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about.” Maria pushed herself off the bed, hands gripping the small amount of fabric protecting Angelica’s ass from full view. “Now all we need is to get you a push-up bra.”

“Pretty sure Manny would kill us both if I showed up in that.” That or make them skate laps until they wished she had.

A hand sliding between her legs silenced Angelica’s thought process. “Wouldn’t need to be for practice. We can have some things just for us. Can’t we?”

So long as Maria kept rubbing her like that, she could have all the things she wanted between them. “Uh huh.”

It took a second to register that Maria’s tilted chin and parted lips were asking for a kiss. For her to lean down and suck on that plump bottom lip. How could Angelica deny her?

Didn’t protest when Maria wrapped her free hand around the back of Angelica’s neck, keeping contact even while she walked them backward. Allowed herself to be pulled onto the bed and rolled to her back. 

Maria’s fingers tickled while they tip-toed down the line of her abs. “This is a good look on you. Know why?”

Angelica shook her head.

“Because-” A small kiss, just enough to leave her wanting- “It looks like you’re wearing my clothes. Minus the top of course. We should get you a red one, let everyone know you’re mine.”

As if there was ever a question about that. Angelica rocked her hips, seeking out more contact from the fingers that had reached their spot between her legs. “Only if we can get you a tight pink dress.”

Maria wrinkled her nose. “How about a pair of black booty shorts with ‘Princess’ ass’ in pink?”

“Make it Rosé and we have a deal.” Angelica tilted her head back, exhaling when Maria ground against her clit. 

“Hmmm-” Maria’s fingers paused, pulling back when Angelica tried to find them again- “Do you want to fuck or do you want to barter?”

How manipulative. Not that Angelica could complain at the moment. “Please.”

“You’ve already drenched your pretty panties,” Maria murmured, holding up her fingers for Angelica to see. Popped them in her mouth afterward, making an exaggerated smacking noise as she cleaned them. “Think I could make you come without undressing you?”

Fuck. Yes. Maria grinned at her moaned reply. “Think you could focus enough to eat me out while I do it?”

No, but Angelica could try. Maria made quick work of undressing from the waist down, of cradling Angelica’s face between her thighs.

Powerful thighs that wiggled when she moved. That could crush watermelons, if Maria were so possessed. Sometimes competitors made the mistake of believing that because Maria was chubby she wasn’t as fast. A notion they were quickly relieved of.

“God, that’s good.” Maria rocked her hips, helping along Angelica’s lapping even as she returned to her original goal.

Curled her fingers into Angelica, pushing the silky fabric against her opening. Spread them slightly, so that one rested on either side of Angelica’s clit- just the way she liked it. Direct contact could be overwhelming, but back and forth motions just like that?

Heavenly.

Let her get into the moment.

“Mm, that’s right, Baby.” Angelica pointed her tongue, flicking it against Maria’s clit. “Don’t be afraid to make a mess; I don’t mind changing the sheets.”

How Maria could keep talking at a time like this, Angelica didn’t know. Took it as a sign that she wasn’t working hard enough to get her girlfriend off. 

Reached up to grip Maria’s thighs, pulling her in hard enough that Angelica knew she’d leave bruises of her own. Liked the idea of it, of seeing her handy work every time Maria rolled up her shorts or showed up to practice in what might as well have been underwear.

Angelica whimpered, trying not to think about just how much she was gushing against the sheets as she dug her feet into the bed. Knew Maria liked it wet, liked it sloppy. Her own way of seeing how much of an effect she’d had. It wasn’t something that Angelica had to be ashamed of in this relationship, but old habits died hard.

Sighed in relief when Maria moved her hand, grinding her palm down just beneath Angelica’s belly button. Giving her clit a moment to rest without completely removing the pressure and pleasure. 

Their relative positions, not to mention personal sensitivities, meant Maria’d brought Angelica three orgasms to Maria’s two. But that didn’t stop her feeling satisfied when the woman flopped over.

“Mm, you’re definitely wearing those to practice,” Maria said once she caught her breath. 

Angelica rolled, both seeking to get out of the wet spot and to use Maria’s breasts as a pillow. “Too skimpy.”

“Good look on you, though.” Maria wrapped an arm around her back, tightening her grip when Angelica wiggled. “Just think about how great it’ll be, skating with all our teammates, well aware of just what we got up to. You might even soak them again just thinking about it.”

Not entirely out of the question, no matter how embarrassing Angelica found the idea. 

Which didn’t stop her from promising that she’d wear them under a longer skirt if Maria wore a dress next bout. 

After all, she wouldn’t be in derby if she didn’t enjoy a little risk now and then. 


End file.
